L'uomo Nero
by Morrigan Aensland 81
Summary: Una delle paure più classiche e ricorrenti dei bambini ambientata in una casa in cui si sta attraversando un periodo problematico. Ma qualcosa di ancora più problematico è nascosto nell'ombra... anzi nell'armadio! ;)


1

Anche quella sera l'aria in casa era tesa.

Cercavano di non darlo a vedere ma Anna lo sentiva; la mamma e il papà avevano litigato di nuovo.

Ultimamente accadeva sempre più spesso e, nonostante i loro sforzi per nasconderlo, lei lo capiva ogni volta.

Ma cos'era successo?

Erano sempre stati così felici... prima.

Qualcosa doveva essere accaduto.

Sperava solo che non fosse per colpa sua.

Non sapeva perché, ma ogni volta che li vedeva in quello stato si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile.

La cena era stata consumata nel silenzio, come praticamente tutte in quel periodo.

Anna ogni tanto aveva provato a inserire argomenti di conversazione a lei congeniali, come l'ultimo episodio di "Barney il coniglio", ma nessuno dei due lo aveva avallato; la mamma aveva fatto un sorriso e il papà si era semplicemente limitato a dirle "Mangia adesso, Anna".

Ma dov'erano finite quelle serate divertenti, quando mamma e papà le facevano il trenino usando le pagnotte di pane come vagoni per farle arrivare il suo panino e con la bocca ricreavano il rumore di una cascata quando le versavano l'acqua?

Perché era diventato tutto così freddo adesso?

Chiese se poteva alzarsi da tavola per andare a vedere la televisione e la mamma annuì, poi disse: "Prima però porta il tuo piatto in cucina."

Anna prese il suo piatto insieme alle sue posate, andò in cucina e svuotò i resti del cibo nel cestino, dopodiché lo mise dentro al lavello.

Andò ad accendere il televisore e mise un canale che trasmetteva cartoni animati, la porta della sala da pranzo dov'erano i suoi genitori si chiuse e subito dopo li sentì cominciare a discutere.

Prese il telecomando e alzò il volume, poi si sdraiò sul divano.

Stava cominciando ad assopirsi quando la mamma arrivò a dirle che doveva andare a lavarsi i denti perché era ora di andare a dormire.

Anna non ne era felice, ma fece comunque quello che le era stato chiesto.

In quel periodo non andava mai serenamente in camera sua, era convinta che ci fosse qualcosadentro il suo armadio.

Stava nascosto lì dentro e poco dopo che si spegnevano le luci, grattava.

Aveva già parlato di questo a mamma e papà ma non la prendevano sul serio.

Sciacquò lo spazzolino sotto l'acqua e si diresse verso la sua cameretta.

Si infilò il pigiama e si mise a letto.

I suoi genitori salirono a darle la buonanotte ma prima che se ne andassero Anna fermò il padre: "Papà. Puoi solo controllare, perfavore?"

"Ma dai piccola abbiamo già visto." le rispose. Poi vedendo lo sguardo supplichevole della figlia sospirò e andò all'armadio, lo aprì e rovistò tra i vestiti, dopodiché si girò verso Anna e sorrise: "Nessun mostro qui, solo vestiti e cappotti. "

Anna ricambiò con un sorriso poco convinto e si sistemò sotto le coperte.

"Grazie Papà. Buonanotte."

2

Simone raggiunse la moglie nella loro camera e la trovò seduta sul letto intenta a passarsi una crema idratante sulle mani; appena lo sentì arrivare sulla soglia sospirò e, senza neanche girarsi verso di lui, gli chiese:

"Ancora con la paura del Bau Bau dentro l'armadio? È un po' grande per queste cose non trovi?"

"Lasciala stare, probabilmente avverte la tensione in casa, questo è solo il suo modo di reagire."

"Sì, forse hai ragione. Buonanotte."

Si limitò a dire lei e si stese sotto le lenzuola.

"Laura, sei ancora ferma sulla tua posizione? Perché non pensi ad Anna, lei lo desidererebbe tanto, lo sai."

"Simone perfavore non ricominciare. Ormai ho deciso e sono stanca delle tue continue pressioni. Ti ho già detto che non voglio altri figli, lo sai quanto è stata dura riprendere a lavorare dopo la gravidanza e adesso che sono a un buon punto della mia carriera non posso permettermi di buttare tutto alle ortiche. Non voglio più tornare su questo argomento."

"Non puoi decidere per entrambi Laura. Farò tutto quello che è in mio potere per fermarti."

"Ah, davvero? E sentiamo, cosa sarebbe in tuo potere? Il corpo è mio e decido io se avere questo bambino o no!"

"Io sono il padre! Avrò un minimo di potere decisionale in merito o no? Qualcosa potrò pur fare per evitare che uccidi mio figlio!"

"Sì, qualcosa puoi fare. Dormire sul divano e lasciarmi in pace! Ecco cosa puoi fare!" Sbottò Laura lanciandogli addosso un cuscino come incentivo ad andarsene.

Simone raccolse il cuscino, ma non andò a dormire in salotto, quella era anche camera sua e aveva tutti i diritti di restare lì.

Si stese accanto alla moglie e provò ad addormentarsi anche se, con tutta la rabbia che provava, sapeva che gli sarebbe riuscito difficile.

3

Anna prese la torciache aveva dentro al cassetto del suo comodino e la puntò verso l'armadio.

Continuava a fissarlo, sapeva che tra poco avrebbe cominciato a sentire grattare.

Qualcosada là dentro voleva uscire.

E lei era terrorizzata all'idea che ci riuscisse.

Esattamente come si aspettava non passò neanche un minuto che cominciò ad arrivare il rumore di artigli che sfregavano, strisciavano, grattavano dall'interno dell'armadio.

Inizialmente in modo lento e pacato ma piano piano aumentavano sempre più d'intensità, fino a diventare un turbinio vorticoso e fortissimo di graffi e unghie che sbattevano contro la parete interna del suo armadio.

La cosa là dentro si stava agitando sempre di più per uscire e Anna sapeva che presto o tardi ci sarebbe riuscita.

Andò a prendere la sedia da sotto la sua scrivania e la posizionò davanti alle porte dell'armadio dopodiché tornò a letto, si mise sotto le coperte cercando di dormire ma non riuscendo a smettere di fissare l'armadio.

L'indomani mattina a colazione Anna provò a riparlare dell'argomento, sapeva che era un momento difficile per i suoi genitori, anche se non ne capiva le motivazione e non voleva dare loro altre preoccupazioni, ma sembrava che si stesse facendo sempre più impellente il bisogno di risolvere quel problema, perché ciò che era nascosto nell'armadio diventava ogni notte più irrequieto, evidentemente non voleva più stare nell'ombra, tentava con sempre più forza a provare ad uscire.

"Stanotte lo ho sentito di nuovo. Con rumori sempre più forti."

"Dai, basta Anna. Smettila con questa storia! " disse sua madre.

Anna cercò lo sguardo del padre: "Papà..."

"Tesoro io non so cosa fare. Abbiamo guardato centinaia di volte dentro l'armadio, non c'è niente."

"Perfavore posso dormire con voi? Solo per qualche notte."

"Adesso basta, devi smetterla!" intervenne di nuovo Laura. "Ormai hai quasi undici anni dovresti finirla con queste paure infantili."

"Piccola, lo sai che non è possibile." riprese Simone.

"Ma papà, finirà sicuramente con l'uscire e poi che succederà?" chiese Anna ormai sempre più vicina alle lacrime "Insomma, io ho paura!".

Cominciò a singhiozzare e Simone si avvicinò a lei prendendole le mani: "Facciamo così: stasera, dopo aver perlustrato il tuo armadio da cima a fondo, attaccherò ai pomelli delle ante uno speciale scaccia mostri e vedrai che con quello non potrà uscire niente e nessuno. D'accordo?"

Anna chiese di cosa si trattasse e suo padre le rispose che lo avrebbe scoperto quella sera.

4

Di nuovo cenarono senza parlare.

Nessun gioco, niente risa.

Solo il ticchettio dell'orologio e il rumore delle posate che toccavano il piatto.

Anna cominciava a non sopportarlo più; alle sue orecchie quel silenzio era peggio di un frastuono insopportabile.

Avrebbe forse preferito persino che litigassero, ma non quella fredda assenza di calore priva di qualsiasi suono.

Non c'era niente che lei potesse fare per cambiare la situazione così, come al solito, si alzò, sistemò i piatti nel lavello e andò a guardare la televisione.

Arrivato il momento di andare a dormire il papà arrivò con uno strano oggetto tondo nelle mani: "Ecco, tesoro. Questo è un 'acchiappasogni'. È l'oggetto magico di cui ti parlavo stamattina. È fatto apposta per tenere lontano tutti i brutti sogni e tutte le emanazioni negative. È stato inventato dagli indiani d'America e viene usato da moltissimi secoli, sai? Vedrai che funzionerà." le disse.

Anna scrutò l'oggetto con circospezione e titubanza ma, se lo diceva il suo papà, allora doveva essere sicuramente vero.

Quando andarono nella sua cameretta, dopo aver controllato l'armadio come promesso, Simone mise sui pomelli l'acchiappasogni e andò a dare un bacio alla figlia.

"Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Buonanotte piccola." così dicendo lasciò la stanza.

Anna prese la torcia e la puntò verso l'armadio.

Cominciò ad aspettare che si presentassero i rumori ma effettivamente, anche se la luce era spenta da un po' di tempo, nulla si era ancora sentito.

Forse lo strano oggetto funzionava davvero.

Aspettò ancora con la torcia puntata sull'armadio ma continuava a non arrivare alcun rumore, così si addormentò con la pila ancora accesa tra le mani.

Qualcosa di viscido e bagnato la stava toccando e Anna si svegliò di soprassalto.

Davanti a lei c'era una figura scura con occhi grandi e gialli e un ghigno su una bocca informe che lasciava uscire dei denti aguzzi affilatissimi.

Anna era paralizzata dal terrore.

La cosa le avvicinò quell'orrore di bocca ad un orecchio e le disse con una voce orribilmente roca:

"Ti farò fare la stessa fine che i tuoi genitori stanno progettando per tuo fratello."

Dopodiché si dissolse svanendo gradualmente.

Anna guardò l'armadio e vide che la porta era spalancata e l'acchiappasogni era in terra.

5

Anna corse in camera dei suoi genitori.

Era in preda al panico e Simone e Laura vedendola in quello stato si spaventarono tremendamente.

Laura corse a prenderla tra le braccia e cominciò a cullarla su e giù accarezzandole i capelli, Simone invece andò a riempirle un bicchiere d'acqua e glielo portò.

"Bevi piccola, ti aiuterà a calmarti."

Anna prese il bicchiere e bevve qualche sorso.

"Te la senti adesso di dirci cosa è successo?" le chiese la mamma tenendola ancora tra le braccia.

Anna era ancora tremante e respirava ancora un po' a fatica.

"È uscito." disse infine.

"Chi?" le chiesero loro quasi all'unisono.

"Quella cosa! Quell'essere! Quello che vive nel mio armadio. Ve lo avevo detto che sarebbe successo, ma non avete voluto ascoltarmi e adesso è fuori! All'inizio pensavo che lo scaccia mostri che papà aveva appeso stesse funzionando, perché non si sentivano più rumori, invece non era per quello che non sentivo grattare, ma semplicemente perché era riuscito già ad aprire la porta e stava solo aspettando il momento giusto per uscire. E adesso è libero."

Sua mamma socchiuse gli occhi e andò sul letto, sempre tenendola in braccio.

Poi la mise a sedere davanti a lei e le prese le manine: "Anna, ascolta: lo capisco che questo è un periodo un pó difficile per te. Forse ti sembra che le cose in casa siano un po' diverse o in qualche modo cambiate e stai cercando un po' di attirare l'attenzione, oppure probabilmente questa cosa ti sta semplicemente turbando più di quello che a noi sembra di vedere. Ad ogni modo; qualunque sia la natura dalla quale scaturisce questa tua paura, voglio svelarti il segreto per farla andare via, anzi, per fare andare via tutti i mostri, ma devi essere pronta a sentirlo, lo sei?"

"Sì, mamma." rispose Anna col faccino imbronciato e ancora rigato dalle lacrime.

"Bene, perché è molto importante." proseguì Laura rivolgendo alla figlia un sorriso pieno di tenerezza "Voglio farti sapere che se tunon ci credi la cosa nell'armadio svanirà.

Il segreto è solo questo Anna.

Questi mostri si nutrono delle tue paure e così più hai paura, più diventano forti; ma se non hai alcuna paura loro non hanno nulla di cui cibarsi e quindi non possono più esistere.

Ora, capisco bene che non è facile smettere di avere paura se ne hai, ma esiste un segreto anche per questo.

E voglio dirtelo.

L'unico modo per smettere di temere qualcosa e convincersi che non esista. Ovviamente devi essere sinceramente convinta che la cosa di cui hai paura non è reale, non basta solamente dirselo, devi sentire dentro di te che veramente quella cosa è solo immaginaria."

"Immaginaria." ripeté Anna.

"Esatto, piccola mia. Vedrai che se farai in questo modo, tutte le cose negative spariranno. Te lo posso garantire."

"D'accordo mamma, ci proverò."

"Brava, così mi piaci. Ora torna in camera tua e dai una sonora lezione a quel mostro smettendo di alimentarlo."

Anna fu riportata nel suo letto e, dopo averle rimboccato le coperte, i suoi genitori tornarono nuovamente in camera loro e lei restò di nuovo sola, però questa volta era fermamente decisa a seguire i consigli della mamma; stava per prendere la torcia nel cassetto del suo comodino ma si fermò dicendosi: "Non ho bisogno di illuminare la porta dell'armadio perché non c'è proprio niente di cui avere paura. È solo immaginario!"

6

L'indomani mattina a colazione Anna era più serena. Mangiò di gusto tutto quello che la mamma le aveva preparato e buttò tutto giù con una bella tazzona di cioccolato caldo.

"Ti vedo meglio oggi." disse Laura sorridendo.

"Sì mamma, ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho dormito benissimo!" rispose Anna.

"Mi fa molto piacere questo."

Anna diede un bacio a entrambi i genitori e poi si allontanò saltellando.

"Sei stata brava, mammina." le disse Simone compiaciuto. Poi aggiunse con un velo di tristezza: "Non è che avresti qualche consiglio per far stare meglio anche me?"

Laura sorrise dolcemente e poi disse: "Credo di sì. Quello che è successo questa notte mi ha fatto un pochino riflettere. Forse hai ragione tu. Probabilmente sto agendo male e questo si sta ripercuotendo sulla nostra famiglia."

Simone non credeva alle sue orecchie e a stento riuscì a trattenere un urlo di felicità.

"Vuoi dire che hai cambiato idea? Vuoi tenere il bambino?" chiese subito.

"Ci devo pensare, ma sono pronta a considerare anche questa possibilità."

"È la cosa più bella che abbia sentito in queste ultime settimane! Grazie tesoro. Anche solo per pensarci."

Stavano per baciarsi ma Anna entrò nella stanza e si allontanarono di scatto.

"No, perché vi siete staccati? Questo è quello che mi piace vedere, la mia mamma e il mio papà felici e contenti." disse Anna sorridente.

"Io credo che tutto si risolverà presto piccola mia e tornerà tutto come prima. Le previsioni annunciano soffiate d'aria calda e rassicurante libeccio in direzione favorevole." disse suo papà.

Mettere le questioni in chiave metereologica era sempre stata una prerogativa di Simone e la cosa faceva sempre ridere la piccola Anna, infatti anche stavolta la bambina fece una risatina e corse ad abbracciarlo, poi si girò verso la mamma e disse: "Le cose che mi hai detto ieri hanno davvero tenuto lontano il mostro; però c'è una cosa che non capisco: quando l'uomo nero è uscito dall'armadio ed è venuto vicino al mio letto, ha detto una cosa strana", si interruppe un secondo rabbuiandosi e poi proseguì, "ha detto che mi avrebbe fatto fare la fine che voi stavate progettando per mio fratello, ma questo non ha senso... io non ho un fratello."

A queste parole Laura rivolse a Simone uno sguardo pieno di rabbia, dopodiché si alzò nervosamente e uscì dalla stanza.

Anna non capendo cominciò ad allarmarsi: "Oh no, cos'è successo? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato? È tutta colpa mia se mamma si è arrabbiata di nuovo! Sono una piaga! Ero così felice di vedervi contenti e ora a causa mia è tornato tutto come prima e non arriverà più il libeccio!" cominciò a piangere e Simone la abbracciò cercando di rassicurarla.

"No, tesoro... dai non fare così. Non ti preoccupare non è cambiato nulla. Le previsioni sono sempre quelle, tranquilla. Ora la mamma è solo un po' stanca, ma vedrai che le passa tutto, vado a parlarci subito e te la riporto qui sorridente, d'accordo?"

"D'accordo." ripetè Anna senza convinzione.

Simone andò dalla moglie e non fece neanche in tempo a varcare la soglia che Laura lo aggredì: "Non posso credere che glielo hai detto! Ma che razza di persona sei? Cosa credevi di fare? Vuoi punirmi?"

"Un attimo, cerca di calmarti. Ma cosa stai dicendo? Io non ho detto assolutamente nulla ad Anna. Non lo farei mai." si difese.

"Non mentirmi così spudoratamente! Eravamo solo e soltanto noi due a sapere questa cosa e se permetti io so perfettamente di non aver neanche mai fatto un fiato a riguardo!"

"Neanche io Laura, credimi. Magari può aver ascoltato una nostra conversazione senza che noi ce ne accorgessimo."

"Ma cosa dici, Simone?! Anche quando ne parlavamo tra noi, se ne discutevamo e persino quando litigavamo, abbiamo sempre fatto attenzione a pesare le parole se c'era lei nelle vicinanze! Non abbiamo mai parlato apertamente dicendo chiaramente cosa stava succedendo, come avrebbe potuto capirlo?"

"Beh, io non le ho mai detto assolutamente nulla!"

"Io non ti credo, Simone! Ora scusami ma non voglio neanche vederti." dopo aver detto questo lasciò la stanza.

7

Simone andò in cucina e si preparò una tazza di tè.

Aveva bisogno di pensare.

Com'era possibile in effetti che Anna sapesse del bambino?

Laura aveva detto la verità; avevano sempre fatto attenzione a ciò che dicevano anche quando ne parlavano tra loro, ed era anche vero che assolutamente nessun'altro, a parte loro due, sapesse di quella storia.

Come poteva esserne venuta a conoscenza?

Era sicuro e certo che Laura non le avesse detto nulla, non lo avrebbe fatto neanche morta.

Lui anche non aveva parlato.

Tornò a pensare alle parole che aveva detto Anna.

"C'è una cosa che non capisco: quando l'uomo nero è uscito dall'armadio ed è venuto vicino al mio letto, ha detto che mi avrebbe fatto fare la fine che voi stavate progettando per mio fratello, ma questo non ha senso... io non ho un fratello."

Il dubbio cominciava a farsi strada nei meandri della mente di Simone.

Era assurdo.

Quello che stava pensando non poteva essere possibile... l'uomo nero non esiste!

Continuava a ripeterselo ma ormai un ombra si era insinuata nella sua mente.

Un ombra scura... come l'uomo nero.

8

Quella sera Simone si mise a letto presto, senza nemmeno cenare.

Troppi pensieri affollavano la sua mente.

Pensieri che urlavano dagli spazi più reconditi della sua testa... pensieri che non voleva ascoltare.

Provò a leggere un pochino prima di addormentarsi ma senza successo. Le parole scorrevano a vuoto senza che riuscisse ad afferrarne il senso.

Non riusciva a concentrarsi sulla lettura perché qualcosa che si era inserito tra i suoi pensieri faceva troppo rumore e sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

Simone spense la luce e provò ad addormentarsi.

Qualcosa iniziò a grattare.

Sentì chiaramente il rumore di unghie che strisciavano contro qualcosa che poteva essere una parete, tipo una porta... un anta di legno.

Il rumore sembrava provenire da dentro al loro guardaroba.

Simone cercò nel cassetto del comodino la torcia a pile che teneva per i momenti in cui andava via la corrente, la prese e la puntò dritta contro l'armadio.


End file.
